drunk!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Holmes and Watson are in the pub, when Irene Adler walks in with her friend, Victoria and they all end up getting drunk and going back to Baker Street. Watson will find out first hand what its like to wake up in handcuffs. and Holmes will redescover it


**Drunk!**

**Watson's POV**

Holmes had just wrapped up a case, so we decided to go out for a drink. We were sat at a table in the corner of the room, drinking our beers and talking about how Lestrade had almost messed up the entire case.

Holmes was in the middle of talking when he suddenly stopped, his jaw dropped, his eyes widened and then he mumbled "What the bloody hell is she doing here?"

Following his gaze I saw Irene Adler walking towards us grinning. When she got near our table she greeted us, "Hello boys"

It took me a second to realise that she wasn't alone; she had another woman with her.

"This is Victoria Thomas" she smiled. She gestured to Holmes and added "this is Sherlock Holmes" she then gestured to me and said "and this is Doctor John Watson"

"Why are you here?" Holmes asked with narrowed eyes.

"because, we happened to be going by you in a cab and noticed you came in here so we went home and got dressed and, well, here we are" she smiled and sat next to Holmes.

"Yes I'm sure it was just a coincidence" Holmes muttered as Victoria took a seat next to me.

Irene turned to Holmes and asked, "Aren't you going to get us a drink?"

"Yes of course, where are my manners?" he sighed and walked over to the bar, with his usual swagger.

The five minutes he was gone was nearly unbearable. Irene wouldn't stop staring at Holmes and Victoria, I noticed out the corner of my eye, was staring at me. Don't get me wrong, its not that she isn't attractive, because she is, but it's just the fact that she was staring and I only knew her name, which made it awkward.

When Holmes returned he was carrying 2 pints of beer and two glasses of wine. I finished off my last beer and accepted a new one from him, the two ladies took the wine and then he sat down with his beer.

"So any news?" Irene smiled at Holmes.

"no not really, other than the fact that the bumbling idiots of Scotland Yard are still incapable of doing their jobs without me" he scoffed "but what about you?"

"Same old, same old. Travelling, marrying," she grinned, "divorcing"

"Thought so" he grinned.

A few hours later, after all having way too much to drink, we decided to head home.

Holmes insisted that Irene and Victoria come back to Baker Street for more catching up, they agreed and we all stumbled out the door.

"Hey Wasson?" Holmes slurred.

"Yess?"

"There is summit in… ah!" he cried as he landed face first in a bush.

"Why you in the bush?" I asked as I stumbled over to him.

"Oh yeah! So I am!" he grinned.

Irene and Victoria were laughing at this point, although they weren't quite as drunk as me and Holmes since we started drinking earlier, but they were still completely drunk.

I offered him my hand to help him out of the bush but when he grabbed it, I lost my balance and joined him in the bush. Immediately, we both burst out laughing.

When we finally managed to drag ourselves out of the bush, we hailed a cab and returned to Baker Street.

Holmes pulled his keys out of his pocket and tried to push them into the lock, but he held them too loosely and as soon as he shoved them at the lock, he dropped them.

When he bent down to pick them up, Irene gave him an almighty smack on the rear and he lurched forwards, smacking his head against the door.

"Good heavens woman! Now both my ends sting!" he grumbled as he clutched his head and picked up the keys. "Now, be quiet when we're going through the foyer, we don't want to wake Mrs Hudson" with that he turned and swung the door open to reveal a very angry looking Mrs Hudson.

"Ah" he chuckled.

"Mr Holmes, Doctor Watson, what do you think you're doing? What was that bang?"

"ah, I had the missfortune of hitting my 'ead on the door" he slurred and stumbled through the door.

She muttered something intelligible and stormed off back into her room.

We all made it into the living room and everyone collapsed into chairs, except Holmes, he went and knelt in front of Irene, we were all watching to see what he was doing.

"Irene will you kindly… take off your shoes, they are very loud when you move, it's quite annoying" he grinned and I laughed.

She smirked and pushed him backwards with her fore finger; once he landed on the floor she sat on top of him and replied "why don't you make me Sherlock?"

"If yew insist" he replied and went to flip her over, only to have her dig her knee into his groin. "Ah Irene! Ther's no need fer that! That areas quite sensitive" he slurred and looked at me for help.

"Exactly. As I said, why don't you make me Sherlock?" she grinned.

"Wasson, help meee" he whined.

I heaved myself out of my seat and stumbled forward but was suddenly hit round the waist with force. Before I realised what was going on, I was on the floor next to Holmes with Victoria sat on top of me.

"Erm Holmess?" I whispered.

"That failed didn't it Wasson. Hmm let's try thiss…" he reached up and began tickling Irene, who burst into a fit of giggles. I quickly followed suite and in no time we had the advantage.

"now then ladiess, perhaps we could jus' relax thiss evenin' instead of wrestling'?" Holmes suggested.

"Alright Sherlock, you win" Irene pouted from her position under Holmes.

"Excellent" he grinned and stumbled to his feet.

I got to my feet as well and we walked towards our chairs.

Unfortunately the women weren't finished yet and we soon found ourselves face down on the floor, straddled by the women again.

"Ha you can't tickle us now" Victoria laughed.

"Well, I weren't expectin' that Wasson" Holmes frowned, which looked hilarious because his face was squashed into the floor.

"Here, try this" Irene called and reached down and poured something into Holmes' mouth, Victoria copied and the next thing I know, I'm feeling really tired.

"Night, nigh boys" they laughed and me and Holmes passed out.

When I came to, I was sat on the floor, handcuffed to the sofa with no shirt on. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed Holmes was in a similar state to me, tied to the table.

"Holmes?" I whispered.

"Oh, you're awake. Morning Watson"

"How are we going to get out of this?" I sighed.

"Oh they haven't left. They are currently fetching breakfast."

"Really? Why?" I shifted my position as much as possible, trying to get comfortable.

"I suppose they don't want Mrs Hudson to walk in" he suggested and before I could answer, the door opened and they both floated in.

"Good morning boys" they both chorused.

"Not my idea of good" I muttered.

"I suppose you'd like us to let you go?" Victoria grinned.

"If you wouldn't mind" Holmes replied with a sigh.

They each pulled out a key and unlocked us. We ate breakfast in silence, well I and Holmes did, and they were chatting away.

I realised once we had finished that me and Holmes were still shirtless.

"Well boys, we best be off, we'll see you at dinner tonight. 8.30 the Royale" Irene smiled and kissed Holmes before he could object. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on mine and pulled away to see them leaving the room. With one last wink from Irene, they were gone.

"Did we agree to dinner Holmes?" I asked.

"Probably not Watson" he frowned. "But I dread to think what would happen to us if we didn't go" he shuddered and walked into his bedroom. I sighed and went to my bedroom too. Tonight was going to be a night mare.

**A/N shall I continue it or leave it? Let me know please :D**


End file.
